


[光奥尔]同性烙印

by Cranefeather



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather





	[光奥尔]同性烙印

*借伊讽今，含沙射影，请避雷。

*公式光奥尔，ooc有。微涉美丽喵无差

*私设托尔丹七世时伊修加德不允许同性烙印

=========

1.

穿着武僧装束的棕色短发男人，坐在忘忧骑士亭的吧台前，撬开瓶盖，对着瓶嘴喝了一大口黄澄澄的隼巢啤酒。他已经许久没来过这间酒馆了。

“您听说过两个月前，议会刚通过的新法律么？”老板吉布里隆笑眯眯的打量他的这位许久不见老顾客，想跟他说点什么，比如伊修加德的奇闻异事什么的。

“什么？”男人诧异询问。

“伊修加德现在允许同性烙印结婚了。这回，那几个国家的人，可没什么理由指责我们封闭顽固了。”吉布里隆晃了晃手指，笑吟吟地回答，兴致颇为不错。

“是好事。”光之战士点了点头，难怪他看见角落里的一个精灵族男人和一个人族男人在旁若无人地热情接吻。他忽然想起来，前年他在伊修加德的时候，这群人可都是穿过一扇小木门，躲进后面的破旧逼仄九霄云舍里，偷偷摸摸地干这种事的。他们的行为，一如他们用于纵情的旅舍一样，黑暗又耻于见光。

人族男人摇了摇头，猛地把一口啤酒倒进嘴里，苦涩的液体滑过舌尖落入腹中，他遗憾地叹了口气：“可惜。没赶上。”

吉布里隆看着他，却不说话。

光之战士也看着吉布里隆，轻松随意地笑了笑，“呵，因为贵国该死的旧法律，我唯一的一次告白，被拒绝了。”

 

2\. 

唯一的一次告白，他始终记得清清楚楚。

那个晚上，皇都没有下雪也没有朔风，月光明亮，他和奥尔什方在房间里对坐喝酒。他多喝了好几杯，借着酒意，忍不住告诉那个精灵骑士，他喜欢他，想和他成为恋人。

骑士的笑容消失了，脸色忽然变得惨白，一点血色都没有，默默低着头，过了好久才轻声告诉他，他们不能。

太傻了，他想，他简直懊恼透了，原来奥尔什方只是把自己当普通朋友，是他做过头了，是他自作多情。他飞快地道了歉，站起来就走。

奥尔什方一下子抓住他的手，怎么也不肯放开，英俊的眉眼因为痛苦而扭曲，迟疑了许久，终于颤声说，他也是爱着挚友的。

“只是，伊修加德正教法规定，同性相恋是不洁的渎神行为，烙印更是不被允许。我们永远只能是普通朋友。”

男人瞪着眼，震惊过后，他简直又气又笑，在艾欧泽亚其他三个城邦完全被允许的事，在伊修加德却成了他们在一起的绊脚石？他突然烦透了伊修加德这个见鬼的地方：保守教条的宗教，没完没了和龙族的纠缠，闭关锁国的国策，狭隘排外的民众……现在连同性相恋，如此天然的事情，都成了错误。

“你又不是虔诚的信徒，什么渎神，这种东西，你怎么可能在乎？”他生气地紧紧地握着精灵族友人修长的手，他用的力气太大了，甚至可以听到精灵那只手的骨节爆出轻微的脆响。

“我不在乎。可我的整个家族都会因此而蒙羞，被唾弃、被歧视，被教皇厅和其他家族鄙夷。”奥尔什方并不抽出被攥得生疼的手掌，低头苦笑着。

“那我们可以私下缔结关系！”他急切地对精灵说，“只要没有人知道就行。”

他看见精灵僵硬地坐在椅子里，始终缓缓摇着头，怔怔地望着他，一语不发。男人从来没想过，奥尔什方那样开朗乐观的人，竟然也会如此悲伤痛苦、不知所措。那双眼睛，曾经能映出的温暖阳光的眼睛，此刻黯淡无神，迷茫又呆滞。他的心猛地揪紧了，闷得发疼。

人类最原始的冲动与欲望，如烈火一样燃烧着，让他的头脑很快迷乱了。去他的什么正教法，他扑上去，紧紧按着精灵的肩膀，舔着那双开始泛红的眸子，很快，温柔的舔舐就变成了疯狂的吸吮。然后，他不顾一切地用力亲吻他，亲遍他的耳垂、嘴唇、脸颊……最后，他的粗糙的生满了硬茧的手，伸进了精灵冰凉坚硬的锁子甲里。

“不！”他的手腕被牢牢地攥住了，然后，他被奥尔什方推开了。精灵深深地看着他，那么热切那么渴望，似乎想把他的样子永远印刻在眼睛里。

“不，万一要是瞒不住……我不敢想。我始终是福尔唐家的骑士，无论如何，都不能给家族带来麻烦和耻辱。”奥尔什方清朗沉稳的声音在颤抖，他正在做他最痛心的割舍。

男人的心一下子冷了，叹了口气，放开了精灵，颓然坐倒在椅子中，举起酒瓶子，大口大口地灌着酒，顷刻喝了个底朝天。

“挚友，对不起，这都怪我。”精灵垂着头说。

他看见有一滴水溅在了桌子上，隐约映出那个精灵悲伤的模样。

“没关系。我们从此只是朋友。”他说完后，起身离开了房间。

 

3.

吉布里隆看着默默出神的冒险者，并没有多问，只是投以同情的目光。他望着从天窗投进来的阳光，回忆着过往，“最后一位教皇陛下在位的时候，是伊修加德最封闭的时期。人们自行印刷的写同性之爱的书籍册子，被搜查出来，烧了一大批。几个聚会的地点被查封了。原来有一两个社团，也被强行解散。”

“为什么？”

“谁知道呢，有人说他们想逼迫人民多生孩子，也有人说他们想维护宗教的纯洁，还有人说，他们只是单纯看同性在一起不顺眼，于是用他们的权力肆意干涉。”老板耸了耸肩，“喏，不得不说，现在那位议长，的确带来了有意思的变革。当然，保守的贵族和宗教的祭司们简直骂翻了天。但至少，我们看起来像个正常的国家了，不是么？”

“是，感谢艾默里克阁下，也祝福他和埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”光之战士举起啤酒瓶，比了个祝酒的手势。

伊修加德会迎来真正的变革。曾经，连他这样的外来者，都是那样期望着的，而现在，那位开明果决的议长真的做到了。他露出一丝微笑。

 

4.

那个尴尬的晚上的第二天，光之战士就踏上了寻找圣龙的旅途，很久都没见到奥尔什方。

几个月后，等他回到皇都，滚滚向前历史的车轮已经再也刹不住车。尘封千年的真相被揭开，艾默里克冲进了教皇厅去质问教皇，露琪亚率领的神殿骑士团以及福尔唐家族，彻底与教皇厅决裂。

每一个参与营救行动的人都清楚，与教皇厅敌对，是政治斗争中最冒险的政变，一旦失败，便是叛国之罪，所有人都会是死路一条。但如果救出艾默里克，赶走老教皇，伊修加德或许会得到真正的变革。

回到皇都的光之战士，始终不敢跟奥尔什方的目光相触，他不知道该怎样面对友人。思绪飘忽着，他忽然产生了一丝奇怪的念头：等开明的年轻人们主政伊修加德的时候，也许那该死的法律，就会不存在了吧？

等救出艾默里克之后，他必须要跟奥尔什方再谈一次，他不想放弃。

他望着砥柱层圣雷马诺大教堂的直插入云的尖顶，默默握紧了拳头。他们必须成功。

他们的确成功了。

 

5.

“请给我一瓶圣达奈芬酒。”男人喝干了啤酒，数出一摞金币，放在柜台上，对吉布里隆说。

圣达奈芬酒，象征着永远的羁绊。

他现在要去神意之地，告诉奥尔什方这个消息：伊修加德终于可以同性烙印结婚了。那位始终忠诚于伊修加德的骑士，如果知道他热爱的祖国的变化，也一定会高兴的。

“只是可惜啊，我们都没赶上。”他想。

 

【END】


End file.
